Dark Atemu: Revised
by The Ayatollah of Awesomeness
Summary: Yūgi Mutou is like every other kid in his school. He does his homework, hangs out with his friends ,and helps out with what he can, but not everyone can be the same. For Yūgi has the spirit of a pharaoh named Atemu living in his head and he is slowly leading him into the darkness of his hatred. Will Yūgi fight this off or will he let it consume him?
1. Pharaoh Atemu Unleashed!

**Hey, guys! AwesomeONE354 here to tell you that this is my first ever remake of a story that I've read before. This original FanFiction story was made by fellow author MidnightEden234 and she gave me permission to continue and remake this story. If you don't believe me, ask her yourself! Only thing is, the entire plot is different as Atem is known in a different personality. You've known Atem in MidnightEden234's original story, but you never seen him like this as you read the darkness that surrounds it. Only more... vile and a bit disturbing. I don't know. You'll see it in the future chapters coming soon. Okay! Enjoy the following story!**

_Title: Dark Atemu_

_Originally by: MidnightEden234_

_This story is has been adopted by me and I'm willing to continue it._

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_  
• _"Spirit Speech within Host"_  
• _In Host's Body_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Pharaoh Atemu Unleashed!**_

It was an ordinary day for a young highschool kid named Yūgi Mutou as he is focused on getting the last card right on top of the house of cards he's worked so hard on. Unfortunately, a fellow student called him and his house of cards collided.

"Aw, man..."Yūgi whined to himself before he looked to the student.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" he asked.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. The team I join would probably lose anyway."

The student shrugs to Yūgi's reply and walked out of the classroom, leaving the young boy by himself. Yūgi sighs in a bit of depression as he start putting away his cards. The poor teen felt a bit of guilt that he couldn't play the activities that other kids are in because of his small height.

_'I do wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes. I always bring a lot of games to school too... but I guess I'm always the kid who plays games by himself as usual.'_ then he had a thought, _'Oh, yeah! That's right! I said I would finish this today.'_

Yūgi then brings his backpack up and takes out a mysterious ancient Egyptian box with the Eye of Wdjat on the front. By then has the box in his hands as he looks into the eye and is fascinated by the ancient craft. As he looked closer, a bright light then came in and Yūgi felt a bit of a headache from it.

"Ah!" Yūgi almost shouted.

He winced in pain and has his right palm cover his forehead as he grips the pain in it. He couldn't understand why that happened. He felt a burning touch in his head as a transparent eye on his forehead and soon disappears.

_'I don't... I don't get it... Every time I look into that eye, I feel a bit of darkness inside it for no reason. Even when I touch the puzzle itself! What is it telling me?'_ Yūgi thought.

"What are you saying...?" he said to himself.

Then, it was swiped away by a single hand and Yūgi was left confused until he turned to his left and sees it was Jonouchi Katsuya that took it.

"Jonouchi!" Yūgi said, surprised.

"Yūgi, why are you always talking to yourself? More importantly, why are you talking this box in the first place, man?"

Yūgi then got up from his seat was trying to reach for his box back as Jonouchi held it high to keep it away from him. As Yūgi kept begging for it back, Jonouchi throws it over to the corner of the classroom, then he goes over a desk, and manages to catch the box in time.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box... You know, Yūgi, that's the part of you that really pisses me off. Not to mention that you talking to this thing like it was your friend or something." Jonouchi stated, "You know what? Let me coach you into being more of a man, kid! C'mon, you want this box back, right? If so, come at me with full force!"

Yūgi, however, reacts loudly, "But I hate fighting and violence!"

Jonouchi felt his ears were hurt from Yūgi's shout, "Aah! You may have no guts, but you have a loud voice, man!"

"Just... Just give me back the box, please."

"He's right! That's enough, Jonouchi!" shouted a student who came into the conversation known as Hiroto Honda.

Jonouchi, though, was not threatened, "Oh! You want something? One year, student president reject, clean up member Hiroto Honda."

Honda is irritated from Jonouchi's mocking, "I am not a clean up member... I'm a beautification club member!"

The blonde covered his left ear from Honda's anger, "Your voice is loud too, man!"

"Well, it is true, I was not elected as student president, but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member..."

As Honda continued on, Jonouchi decided to ignore him and ask Yūgi a question.

"By the way, what's in the box you were talking to?" Jonouchi asked.

"Listen, you can look, just don't lose it. It's _extremely_ important to me."

Jonouchi opens the box a bit to see what was inside as Honda already noticed he wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey! Listen when a person's talking!" Honda demanded.

Jonouchi already closes the box and found it disappointing.

"Hm. How boring." Jonouchi said.

Then the box was swiped away by a young female brunette named Anzu Mazaki.

"Mazaki!" Jonouchi and Honda said, surprised.

"Anzu!" Yūgi said, in relief.

"If it's boring, then you give it back right away!" Anzu stated to Jonouchi, "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

"I'm not bullying the weak! I'm just trying to make Yūgi a man—"

"Shut up!"

Jonouchi and Honda flinched to her interruption. The blonde had to make up a lie to get himself out of this situation.

"Uh, you know what? I forgot something. I'm, uh... I just got to go to lunch! Right now!" he lied as he ran out of the classroom.

Honda followed as Anzu was still angry at them. Minutes later, Honda and Jonouchi were down the school hall as they talked about what just happened earlier.

"Fuck! She really pisses me off, man!" Jonouchi complained.

"You mean Anzu Masaki?' Honda asked.

"No, I mean, the Queen of England. Yes, Anzu Masaki, you moron!"

"You don't need to get angry at me, Jonouchi."

"Shit. Who's bullying the weak...?"

Then both Jonouchi and Honda bump into a hall monitor. But this wasn't just any hall monitor. He stood taller than the boys and had a face that shows you not to underestimate him. This person was known as the Public Moral leader, Ushio.

"So... what is this I hear about bullying?" Ushio questioned.

For Jonouchi, though... You know how this is gonna work.

"Nothing, ju—"

Honda shut his mouth to not make things worse, "I-It's nothing! Really..."

Ushio only walked by them, "Bullying is no good."

"Right... I understand..."

Ushio kept walking until he stopped at his footsteps and reminded them that their student uniform is properly buttoned. Honda agrees nervously, and Ushio grinned and walked away. Honda sighs in relief and lets go of Jonouchi. However, he couldn't this entire time. He starts coughing and is angry at his friend for doing that.

"You friggin' jackass! I couldn't breathe!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Idiot! Do you know who you were just addressing?!" Honda inquired, making the blonde confused, "Public Moral member Ushio-san. All the school's rules were made by him. He's an amazing person."

"I wonder..." Jonouchi scoffed, "I don't get what he's trying to limit."

"Don't say such idiotic things!"

Back with Anzu and Yūgi, they sat down on the desk chair as Yūgi was impressed how Anzu was able to stand up to them.

"Man, they were pretty scared of you, Anzu." Yūgi complimented.

"If I act soft, they'll mess with me. Yūgi, sometimes you got to have guts yourself." Anzu stated.

"But, well... Jonouchi isn't that bad of a guy..."

"Saying that about such a person is why people mock you."

Yūgi looked down in a bit of sadness of Anzu's truth. However, she decided to change the subject to make him feel better.

"By the way, what is this?" the brunette asked.

Yūgi looks to the box, "Oh, right! Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? Let me show you my secret."

"All right, what is it?"

Then Yūgi opens the box and shows a shining light from as it is scattered puzzle pieces. Anzu was amazed by the sight of it.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she picks one of the pieces and is confused though, "Are these parts? It's all scattered."

Yūgi explains, "It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."

"Oh..."

"Well, you remember that my house is a game store. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found this box in Egyptian ruins, it's a very rare puzzle."

"Egypt, right?"

"Yes. There's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" Yūgi quoted, making it sound dark, but laughs from it, "Ha-ha! I guess got carried away there!" but he thinks of what Anzu might think, "Eh... You must think I'm an idiot... I can see it in your eyes..."

However, Anzu giggles, "No, not really. So what is it that you wish for?"

"Oh, no, no. This is much definitely, definitely, definitely a secret. Okay?"

Though Yūgi may think he could complete the puzzle, despite of the pain it secretly caused in his head, he would not get it finish without the one piece. With Jonouchi and Honda, the blonde takes out a piece and it is recognized as the Eye of Wdjat from Yūgi's box.

"What is that?" Honda asked.

"I secretly took this from Yūgi's treasure box earlier when I looked into it. I only got a glance, but I'm sure it's a puzzle." Jonouchi answered, "In other words, without this one piece, his treasure ceases to be one."

"Jonouchi, you've always been a hopeless guy, but you're really hopeless! How about listening to your brain for once?"

"Hmph. I hardly listen you, and you're more boring than Yūgi."

"Just do the right thing and return the damn piece."

"Whatever."

Honda leaves Jonouchi by himself as he looks to the stolen piece of the puzzle. As he walked to the window, he looked into it more.

_'There's something not right about this thing. When I looked into Yūgi's box, I felt something weird and scary in there. Even before when Yūgi started to feel pain in his head. I noticed that since he took it out. Something's telling me that he shouldn't complete this thing.'_ Jonouchi thought.

He looked into the eye and he felt it burning in his hand and it fell out of his hands on the floor. Jonouchi tenders his hand as there were no burn marks on it. Thankfully for him.

"What the hell was that?" Jonouchi asked himself.

He looks back at the piece in wonder of why that happened. He quickly picks up and throws the piece out of the window and into the water. From him, he thinks this is for the best.

_'I don't get why Yūgi would think that is a treasure to him. It's obviously cursed or somethin'. For one thing, kid, I'm doing ya a favor. You'll thank me for it anyway.'_

With that, he walks away as the missing piece has hit ground below the waters. Hours later at close to sunset, Yūgi is already making his way out of the school, but he notices the Public Moral group practicing their rules. He thinks of avoiding them, but Ushio already calls to him. The young teen stops at his steps and sees Ushio walking to him.

"You're Yūgi Mutou, right?" Ushio asked.

"Y-Yes." Yūgi answered.

"I want to ask you something. Have any class students been bullying you?"

"Huh?! N-No! Nothing like that's happened to me!"

"Hm. It's obvious a person like you would answer like that. I must properly investigate this. You do not need to worry, Yūgi. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Wha?! But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse me!"

Yūgi quickly sprints away from Ushio as his thought made him think that was a weird thing for him to say. Ushio, however, knows that it is Honda and Jonouchi who were the "bullies" to Yūgi. And he will "protect" him. Later, Yūgi arrives at his house/game shop and when he opened the door, he sees Anzu with a smile on her face.

"Anzu!"

She giggles, "It's been so long since I came over to play."

"Yūgi, you're home late." said the old man known as Sugoroku Mutou, also his grandfather.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gramps. I still had some things to take care of." Yūgi replied.

"Yes, Anzu had already told me. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?"

"Why would I anyway?"

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, I'm afraid you can't do it. There's a lot of history behind it."

"History?" Anzu asked.

"Yes." he answered, but a bit dark, "An excavation team found this Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley, but everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. And it's all because of Yami no Game."

Anzu felt a bit nervous from Sugoroku's statement, "Yūgi, this puzzle really sounds dangerous."

Yūgi looks in his backpack and takes out the box, "Yami no Game? What is that?"

Sugoroku looks closer to the box, "Look at the symbols carved on this box. 'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"I... I see." Yūgi said, but, "So my wish will come true!" his grandfather and Anzu, though, were not happy, "I'm so excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

"You fool! You have to return it! It's a treasure after all!"

"No, you're only thinking about the value of it!"

Later at night, in Yūgi's room, he is in his pajamas, still awake and trying to put the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. On the outside of his room, his grandfather looks through the keyhole and sees Yūgi still working on it. It's only been eight years since he's starting putting the pieces together. It's amazing to Sugoroku that he hasn't given up at all. He really is his grandson. But, he had another thought, remembering that whoever solves the puzzle receives the Yami no Game. He believes that it might be best that he shouldn't complete the puzzle. Although, Yūgi fell asleep while trying to figure it out and he's already close to finishing it! The following morning, Yūgi arrives at school and Ushio calls to him.

"Yūgi, a moment, please."

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?" Yūgi asked.

"Do not worry, I believe you will be very pleased once you see this." Ushio replied.

As Yūgi and Ushio walked in the back of the school, Yūgi sees two people hurt by the hands of the Public Moral group and Ushio himself. The two people were Honda and Jonouchi. Yūgi quickly runs to them in help, but he was stopped by Ushio.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"What-What is this?" Yūgi questioned in disbelief.

"I told you, Yūgi. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"No... Ushio-san, this isn't what I wanted to happen!" Yūgi goes to them, "Jonouchi, Honda, are you okay?"

"Yūgi... Damn you, you little bastard... Are you satisfied?" Jonouchi questioned angrily.

"No, you're wrong! Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?"

Then Ushio pushes Yūgi away, "Move, Yūgi! We are not done with the punishing."

Ushio then kicks Jonouchi right in the chest as Yūgi couldn't take it anymore and he stops him by protecting him.

"Stop! Enough of this!" Yūgi begged.

"Well, well, Yūgi. Are you covering for these guys? You're a strange kid. You know what? I'll give you this. Here's your chance to dispel all the resentment you have. Punch! Kick!"

"I won't! These guys are my friends!"

Jonouchi heard what he said and he couldn't believe it, "Friends...?"

Ushio only replies with a chuckle, "Friends, you say? These bullies exploited you."

"They weren't bullying me. Jonouchi just wanted me to be a man. That's all." Yūgi said to protect him.

"Hmph. Fine. If that's how you want it to go, so be it. By the way, Yūgi, it's time for you to pay up. Your total for my bodyguard fees is 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!"

_**Later at sunset, Yūgi's house...**_

The small teen is in his room still trying to figure out the puzzle and is thinking of how he's going to pay Ushio for that he did to Jonouchi and Honda. They didn't deserve, really.

"How in the world am I going to get 20,000 yen? I don't have that kind of allowance. What should I do? What should I do?!" Yūgi asked himself, "Hm... How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this? Well, I' doing better than usual. Still, I feel like crap... Though somehow, I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today."

As Yūgi continues putting it together, he manages to get one in. He couldn't believe it. He tries another piece and that one fits as well. He felt a bit better and surprised that he almost has it done. The only piece left was the Eye of Wdjat in the centerpiece.

"I did it! All that's left is the final piece and it's done!" Yūgi stated.

Yūgi was about to get the last piece, but felt something in the puzzle. He looked to it and then starts feeling a burn in his hands and drops the puzzle on the desk. For him, this was worse than he had before when he was trying to solve it. He looks to his hands to a bit of burn marks from the puzzle and he still has no idea why this always happen.

"Ow...! So close to completing the puzzle and this happens to me. It doesn't matter. Just one more piece."

His hand goes into the box, but it was empty. He didn't believe this either. All the hard work on the puzzle for eight years and it was all for nothing! But he had another thought. He thinks that the last piece still might be at school. Back at the high school, Jonouchi and Honda were walking on their way back home. Jonouchi, however, is still thinking of what Yūgi said before about he and Honda were friends with him and he won't allow them to get hurt. He notices to his left that he threw the puzzle piece into the river and he knew that Yūgi had protected. Looks he's doing him a favor now for retrieving the cursed piece. He knows that it was important to Yūgi, but he still thinks something bad might happen. He had no choice.

While Honda was still talking, he noticed the blonde didn't pay attention again and looks back at him, but sees him going into the river. Meanwhile, Yūgi is running to the school to find that last part and hopes it is there. Unfortunately, Ushio stops him at his tracks and now Yūgi couldn't go anywhere.

"Yūgi, you brought the bodyguard fee, right?" Ushio inquired.

"N-No! I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up!" Yūgi nervously answered, "So, I can't..."

"Hm, then I guess you're going to need some education."

Yūgi already knew what he meant by that with his tone of anger. Back at the river, Jonouchi finally finds the puzzle piece he threw away. Honda helps him up out of the river and with the statement of Honda telling him he owed him a new towel for drying the puzzle, he noticed on the other side, he saw Ushio walking with Yūgi. Already, this wasn't good. With them, Ushio kicks Yūgi at the wall and he falls down in pain.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow, we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio grinned before he started to walk away.

Jonouchi and Honda run in to the scene on time. The blonde shouts to Ushio and he looks back.

"Well, well, it's the bullies."

Jonouchi goes to Yūgi's side, "Yūgi! Hey, are you alright?"

"I..." Yūgi groaned, "I... asked the puzzle... for some true friends..."

In disbelief, Jonouchi takes Yūgi's hand and puts the puzzle in it.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you. But... I can't let this stand!" Honda stated.

Ushio scoffs, "Hmph. Do you really think two on one is going to make you win? You're wrong."

With that, Jonouchi and Honda go after him to fight and as for Yūgi...

_'I... I made a wish on the puzzle... I told it I wanted true friends. Someone who will never betray me... A true friend who will never betray me... No matter what...'_

Jonouchi and Honda fall from the many punches and kicks from Ushio. He stands tall before them and leaves with a laugh. Yūgi, with weak strength, looks that both boys were down and unconscious.

_'I... I can't wake them up. If only I... I...'_

Then a deep voice calls to him, _"Yūgi..."_

He slowly opens his eyes and sees the final piece of the puzzle is in his hand. He couldn't believe he had it in his hand. He looked to to the Millennium Puzzle as the deep voice called him again.

_"Yūgi, you have to complete the Millennium Puzzle... It's your destiny..."_

When he heard that, he slowly extends his arm out to the puzzle and puts in the last piece in. Then, an evil laugh spreads through the alley and a chill crawls up Yūgi's back as the puzzle is glowing in gold and a beam shoots out of the puzzle and onto Yūgi's forehead.

_"I'm free..."_ the voice laughed, _"Finally! After over five thousand years, I'm finally free!"_

Ushio stopped walking and starred in horror at the shadow behind Yūgi. It grew and grew until it reached the top of the building. A golden eye appeared on the shadow's forehead and with it came another cruel and cold laugh. Suddenly, a rope circles around his waist and he is hung from a giant building. He looked all around him, but no one was in view. His eyes slowly followed the rope up to the top of the building he was hanging from. He could see the attacker, but his face was covered in the shadows.

"What... What the hell are you?!"

"Yo! Ushio-san." said the man in the shadows.

Ushio sees the man coming out of the shadows and recognizes him, "You bastard...!"

**_In Yūgi's mind..._**

_In the depths of darkness, Yūgi is seeing through his eyes and is confused of what's going on._

_"What's happening to me? I've never seen Ushio-san so scared..." Yūgi wondered to the darkness in front of him._

_"I happened to you, Yūgi..." the darkness replied._

_Slowly a door appeared in front of Yūgi, then a room closed in around him and toys from Yūgi's childhood appeared around the floor. The young multicolored haired boy is confused of from it._

_"What is this?" Yūgi asked._

_"This is your mind's room. It shows you as an innocent little boy, but the walls are painted black for hatred and the one by the door is painted crimson red because you want revenge."_

_"Then, what are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"_

_The voice laughs, "No mind rooms should have a door, unless it leads to something."_

_"So, my mind is connected to yours?"_

_"No... it's more like my mind is in yours. You set me free from that puzzle and now we are forever connected."_

_Yūgi walked forward towards his door. He pulled it open without hesitation and walked through into a black hallway._

_He examines the walls and says, "So your mind is connected to mine by hatred?"_

_"Yes. They are connected by your anger and your fear from anyone who has crossed your path. The way you watched your friends take a beating added to it all. I will- WE will have to thank them."_

_"No! I won't let you get near my friends!" Yūgi shouted._

_"Relax, Yūgi. I have no need to harm them. Your friends will be my friends, your body will be my body, our minds are connected and we will soon think as one, but only if you agree to it."_

_Yūgi's heart began beating faster. He heard Ushio's laughter in his head once again along with other people who picked on him in the past. He could feel their boots crush against his ribs. Before he knew what was going on, his hand was holding the handle to the second room in his mind. He opened the door and walked inside. The walls were all black in an ancient Egyptian themed room. Old tablets and cards from the Duel Monsters game were neatly lined up against the walls and a staircase that leads down was in the back left corner._

_"Welcome to my room, Yūgi..." greeted a voice from directly behind him._

_Yūgi turns around and watched as a man hidden in the shadows slowly closed his door._

_Yūgi steps forward and asks, "What is your name and why are you hiding from me?"_

_"My name is Atemu..."_

_The man stepped forward as an older version of Yūgi. Atemu examines Yūgi from head to toe and he did the same._

_"Why do you look so much like me?"_

_Yūgi blinked hard. The only different between him and Atemu were the golden streaks in his hair and the look in their eyes. Atemu's hair was longer and had three golden streaks following the longer points in his hair. His eyes were more pointed than Yūgi's and had a kind of angry death stare that came naturally. He was taller than Yūgi altogether. __Atemu reached for Yūgi, but he backs away._

_"I am not going to hurt you, boy." he growled._

_Yūgi jumped, but stopped moving back. He watched Atemu come further out of the shadows and grab the puzzle around Yūgi's neck._

_"What are you doing?" Yūgi gasped._

_There was a long silence. Atem was still holding the puzzle and slowly turning it to one side in order to examine it._

_"Atemu!"_

_Almost immediately, Atemu turned his attention to Yūgi._

_"You haven't got a clue as to how long it's been since I've heard my own name, or how long it's been since I've seen this puzzle complete. It must have been your destiny to complete it. Yūgi, you were meant to meet me and set me free, but for some reason you seem scared."_

_"Why wouldn't I be scared? I'm talking to a five thousand year old spirit who's living inside of my head." Yūgi whimpered._

_He grabbed his head and turned away, but got caught by the puzzle's chain and Atemu's firm grip. Yūgi couldn't move anything but his arm. He grabbed the chain around his neck and gasped._

_"I put this thing together and somehow it grew a chain and ended up around my neck. If you're the one who lived inside the puzzle, why isn't this thing around your neck?"_

_Atemu pulled on Yūgi's arm and turned him around, "We have to work together, Yūgi. I can't wear the puzzle because it's not my body we're in, but you can't use its power because you don't know how."_

_Yugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle and sighs, "If I set you free, then do you promise not to hurt Jonouchi, Honda, or Anzu?"_

_"We'll be working together, so I won't have much of a choice." Atemu answered._

_Yugi smirked, "Okay, then let's go!"_

_With that, Yūgi and Atemu each shook hands, and then everything went black._

_**The following day...**_

Yūgi is walking in the school with a smile on his face as he has the completed Millennium Puzzle in his hands. Passing to the corner, he is greeted by Jonouchi.

"Yo, Yūgi!"

"Jonouchi! Good morning." Yūgi greeted.

"Guess what? I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see it?" he asked and Yūgi replies with a nod, "Ha, too bad! My treasure... You can see it but you can't, so I can't show it to you!"

Jonouchi, though, had a bead of sweat, _'Huh? What the hell's wrong with me today?'_

"You can see it, but you can't?" Yūgi questioned.

"It's called 'friendship'."

_'What?!'_ the blonde thought.

"We can see it in each other, but you can't see courage itself, right?"

Yūgi then starts to figure it out as he smiled. Jonouchi blushed in embarrassment from his statement of weakness.

_'Why am I spouting all these lousy lines?!'_ he thought.

"So... class is starting! Better get going!" Jonouchi said before running off and his shoo slipped out.

Yūgi grabs it and follows Jonouchi, "Wait! Jonouchi! You forgot your shoe!"

As Yūgi chases after him, inside the Millennium Puzzle, Atemu is in his room as he heard the entire conversation between his host and Jonouchi.

_"Hm... 'Something you can see, but can't'? Interesting riddle, Jonouchi-san... Unfortunately for you, though... Yūgi will have no need for that as he is need to find a real path in his hatred and vengeance against all those whom crossed in his way. I did promise Yūgi he would have the friends he, oh, so, needed most. But there's one thing he's forgotten about... Since he solved my puzzle, he will now learn and inherit my dark knowledge and power. Who knows? Maybe I'll have my fun taking over this child's body and use it as my own to explore the world. Not that I'm interested in taking over; just felt like exploring around. Yūgi Mutou... you most certainly have no clue what you've just released."_

* * *

**I think this certainly went well. Not bad for a remake, huh? If you're wondering why I skipped the battle between Ushio and Atemu... I mean, come on, you already know how it's gonna go. There was no point. Anyways, this story will continue...**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to find out more of Dark Atemu.**

**Later!**


	2. Defending Our Pride

**_Last time on Dark Atemu..._**

_"Hmph. 'Something you can see, but you can't'? Interesting riddle, Jonouchi-san... Unfortunately for you, though... Yūgi will have no need for that as he is need to find a real path in his hatred and vengeance against all those whom crossed in his way. I did promise Yūgi he would have the friends he, oh, so, needed most. But there's one thing he's forgotten about... Since he solved my puzzle, he will now learn my dark knowledge and power he will inherit. Who knows? Maybe I'll have my fun taking over this child's body and use it as my own to explore the world. Not that I'm interested in taking over; just felt like exploring around. Yūgi Mutou... you most certainly have no clue what you've just released..."_

_**Will Atemu do so...?**_

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_  
• _"Spirit Speech within Host"_  
• _In Host's Body_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Defending Our Pride**_

A few days have passed since Yūgi completed the puzzle and Atemu is released into his body. It was a regular sunny day at Domino City High School and inside the classroom was Yūgi and Jonouchi are playing the game of Duel Monsters. Jonouchi seemed focused on playing the right card.

"Hey, Jonouchi. Earth to Jonouchi! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn." Yūgi reminded.

Jonouchi looks through his hand of cards as Honda has his arm around him.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Honda mocked Jonouchi.

"Hey, Honda. In case you haven't noticed, Yūgi's teaching me to play Duel Monsters." Jonouchi said.

"Drooling Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters, you nimrod!"

Jonouchi pushes Honda's face off in annoyance. Back in to the game, Jonouchi plays the Headless Knight onto the battlefield in Attack Mode. He felt confident that he has this one.

"Pretty good move. Huh, Yūgi?" Jonouchi inquired, confidently.

Yūgi nods, "Yep. But not good enough."

He plays the Dark Magician on the field and beats Jonouchi's monster, thus winning the duel. Jonouchi couldn't believe it that he lost.

"Huh?! Thanks a lot." Jonouchi said, "A card that powerful totality wipes me out! How is it that you are good at this game? It only came out three months ago!"

"I guess you can say I'm a natural." Yūgi answered with his eyes on the Millennium Puzzle. He could even hear Atemu laughing.

A student calls to them, "Hurry up and sit down you guys! Mr. Saito is coming back!"

Anzu and Honda ran to their seats while Yūgi and Jonouchi quickly clean up their cards and placed them back into their bags. Yūgi made sure each and every card that belonged to him would wound up back in the Millennium Puzzle's old box. After the quick cleanup, Mr. Saito enters the room with a brown haired boy walking behind him. The young man is wearing a long grey jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet our guest." Mr. Saito introduced him to the students.

The class were surprised that this guest is here at their school since they already recognized him. Jonouchi, however, doesn't know him.

He looks over Yūgi and asks, "Hey, who's that guy?"

_"Yes, Yūgi. Who is that?" Atemu asked._

"His name is Seto Kaiba. ..._He's one of the best Duelists in the world."_ Yūgi answered to Jonouchi and Atem.

_"Hm. Interesting. I bet we could—"_

_"No way! We may be the best Duelists when we work together, but we are not going up against Kaiba." Yūgi shouted in his thoughts to Atemu._

_"All right, Yūgi." Atemu smirked, "That doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him. It also doesn't mean that if the opportunity comes for us to challenge him that I'm going to keep my mouth shut and let it pass by."_

Outside of Yūgi's mind, when he was talking to Atemu, he fell asleep during the time. Yet, his teacher was not happy of this.

"Yūgi, wake up!" Mr. Saito shouted.

Atemu growled and took control of Yūgi's body. He grabbed Mr. Saito's ruler before it hit his desk and snapped it in half like a twig. Everyone in the classroom couldn't believe it when they saw him do that. Not even Kaiba as he was surprised.

"No offence, sir..." Yūgi chuckled, but in Atemu's control and he stood up, "...but you really shouldn't hit your students to wake them up. That really shows you have no teaching experience."

Mr. Saito was shaking as he soon dropped his broken ruler and slowly backed up to the chalkboard. The rest of the students were still in shock as Atemu remained standing with no fear.

"Yūgi, please sit down." Anzu pleaded.

She turns Yūgi to face her and she let out a small yelp as he looked towards her with bloodthirsty eyes and gave a strange and dark feeling. Her hand remained on Yūgi's shoulder, though. However, this wasn't the Yūgi Anzu knew, at least not at the moment. Slowly, Yūgi sat down and left Anzu to stare blankly in front of her.

"Well, Anzu, aren't you going to sit too?" Yūgi questioned with Atemu's grin.

Anzu looked down at her best friend with a disgusted look. She turned and walked back to her desk. "Yūgi" looked back to the chalkboard as Mr. Saito, with fear, starts writing on the chalkboard, thinking of what Yūgi did to his ruler. Atemu slowly closed his eyes and had a chat in Yūgi's mind.

_"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt my friends, Atemu! What were you thinking?!" __Yūgi_ fumed.

_"I was only protecting your dignity, Yūgi." Atemu replied as he crossed his arms, "Do you not see that your teacher could have hurt you with what he could have done? He was planning to humiliate you with that cheap shot and I couldn't just stand there and watch by to let that happen."_

___Yūgi_ sighs, "Look, I know that you've been trapped in that puzzle for five thousand years, but you're going to blow our cover. If my friends get suspicious and find out that there's an evil spirit living inside of my head..."

_Yūgi stopped as Atemu was laughing maniacally. After a few deep and evil laughs, he looks back to his young host._

_"Yūgi, you set me free and with that, you can't control me for what I do. However, I find that I like the hatred in your heart and I could never live with myself if I let you die."_

_"Hmph. That's comforting." Yūgi mumbled._

_Atemu laughed again before he went to sit down on the throne in his room._

_"I told you before, you have darkness in your heart, Yūgi." Atemu chuckled while Yugi looked a little mad, "There's no need to be mad at me, my boy. You know what? Let's rejoin your friends before they move to a different class without you."_

_"Fine." Yugi replied with no expression._

_"Oh... by the way, Yūgi." Atemu called as he got his attention, "About this... Anzu-chan... She's seems like an interesting young woman. Perhaps you might take the chance to__—_ how you say_—_ mate with her? If not, maybe I shall___—_"

_"Shut up!" Yūgi quickly shouted, surprising the Pharaoh, "I may let you get away with what just happened in the classroom... But, I don't want you to ever... EVER, speak about her again! Nor even get near her! You got it?!"_

_Atemu was surprised of how Yūgi quickly reacted to saying Anzu's name. Although, he had a small grin as Yūgi is already falling to something terrible._

_'Look at that, Yūgi's protecting someone he cares for with anger and hatred against me... Looks like he's already leading himself in the darkness. As for the woman... It seems that the brunette vixen is his weakness.' Atemu thought, 'Perfect... This just seems too easy.'_

_"My apologies, Yūgi. I won't say another word about your vixen again." Atemu held his hand up as a promise._

_"Don't you DARE call her that!"_

_Atemu grinned again, "Oh... I apologize again, young one."_

_With that, Yūgi disappears from Atemu's room as he cross his left leg with the other and begins to laugh evilly from what Yūgi's becoming._

Yūgi opened his eyes to Anzu's glaring eyes and a half chalk-filled board. Although Yugi was back in control of his body, he could still feel Atemu's dark power. Yūgi sighed and took out his notebook and a pencil. He wrote what he saw, but he knew that because of Atemu, Mr. Saito wasn't going to check his work at the end of class. Yugi didn't mind not doing much work; in fact he wished that Atemu would make all of his classes this easy.

_'What am I thinking?'_ Yūgi thought as he looked down from the slowly moving clock and turned his gaze to his Millennium Puzzle. _'Whoever completes this puzzle will inherit its dark knowledge and power. Why didn't I just put this dumb thing back on the shelf when I had the chance? I guess Atemu was right, I was destined to complete this puzzle.'_

Yūgi shifted in his seat, then turned his attention back to the clock. He stared at it for a long, boring ten minutes and the bell soon rang. Yūgi grabs his notebook and pencil, shoves them into his binder, puts it into his backpack, and swings it over his shoulder. He was angry for no reason at all and that made him angrier. Yūgi could feel his appearance change into Atemu's as he walked down the hallway to his locker. The boys stared at him with confusion. This wasn't the same attitude Yūgi normally showed. They were confused and some of them were scared of what Yūgi might do if they approached him.

The only reason for that though, is that the word has got out that Yūgi stood up to Mr. Saito and broke his ruler like a twig. No one around the school could believe it. When he passed by a couple students talking about it, they quickly shush each other and stare at him with fear, respect and awe. Sadly, that hasn't got around to a small gang of people with their leader named Hajime Nakamura. He looks to his right see Yūgi walking down the hall.

"Hello, Yūgi..." he grinned.

Yūgi stopped at his steps as he recognized that voice that's crossed him before.

"Hajime..." Yūgi replied with a sneer.

"I didn't get my lunch money this morning."

Yugi stopped walking and turned to his locker.

"And that's my problem because...?" Yugi replied with Atemu's voice.

Yūgi could feel Atemu trying to take complete control, but as much as he hated Hajime, Yūgi wasn't going to let something really bad happen to him. Hajime shoved the kid next to him out of the way and leaned against his locker, and stared directly at Yūgi. However, the teen flipped through his agenda to see what class he had next and completely ignored Hajime's ice cold stare. He was sure that if Atemu was given the chance to see the school's biggest bully, Yūgi would lose his grip.

"You know how much I need to eat, Yūgi. Since you're my biggest fan and all, I thought you would 'lend' me some of your money,"

Yūgi still ignored him, but closed the book. He finally had Hajime's attention. Yūgi, in his thoughts, was afraid Atemu might do something terrible, but the Pharaoh thought of something else.

"You know... You've always been taking advantage of me because of my height. And I got to say, you're pretty pathetic for doing that to someone who's smaller than you. You're no better than me, Hajime." Atemu stated as Hajime looked in anger, "You know what? You're wasting my time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

Yūgi tries to walk away from Hajime and his gang, but one of his members grabs him by the arm.

"Don't think you're easily gonna get away with that cheap shot, Yūgi. You're gonna pay for that." Hajime snarled.

"If you are gonna do that, then why don't you tell your monkeys to let me go?" Yūgi insulted the group.

With that, the person holding Yūgi's arm goes for a left strike, but Yūgi dodges it and he hits one of his fellow member's face by accident. He was completely knocked out as the rest were on shock, even Hajime. With this, Yūgi, still on the control of Atemu, grabs the arm, elbows the first gangster in the abdomen and throws him over his shoulder and he hits the lockers. The rest of the gang went after him and he dodged and fought back every single shot they had. After a few quick seconds, all of the gang members were down and Yūgi was the last person stand with no scratch marks. Hajime couldn't believe his own eyes as Yūgi looked back to him with bloodthirsty crimson eyes that is filled with nothing but darkness.

"So, Hajime... Think you can do better than your monkeys tried to do to me?" Yūgi questioned.

Hajime did show fear, but somehow a smirk came back to his face as he sees Yūgi was fighting back.

"All right, then. I was wondering when you were gonna have the guts to stand up for your scrawny ass." Hajime said as he cracked his knuckles.

Yūgi grins of what's going to happen next as students gathered around to the fight.

_"This is going to be fun." Atemu chuckled._

_Yūgi ran forward and grabbed Atemu's arm tightly._

_"Stop!" he cried, "Atemu, you can't do this! You don't know what he's capable of! You can't go through with this!"_

_"Yūgi, let me teach this guy a lesson." Atemu growled, "Don't you think it's about time you get your vengeance for what this person did to you? I promise you, you will finally have your redemption. You will finally have your pride. Just let all your hatred flow into me and I'll take care of it..."_

_Yūgi grinds his teeth together and slowly nods. Atemu laughed and sent chills down __Yūgi_'s back, but he couldn't have cared less. His mind changed from an 'innocent child' to a tough gamer. Yūgi could feel Atemu's power run through his body and he completely liked it. This was so out of his character and _Yūgi_ knew it; however, Atemu wasn't going to let his chance slip by. It was time for him to show everyone who's boss.

At a different classroom, Anzu and Honda are still waiting for Yūgi to come to class as it is close to the bell. Anzu looks at the clock as she thinks Yūgi is never this late.

"Where's Yūgi?" Anzu asked.

"Don't worry, Anzu. I'm pretty sure he's just running late." Honda said.

"But he's never this late, though."

"Well, it couldn't be because of what happened earlier, right?"

"That's what worries me, Honda."

Then, Jonouchi comes running in the classroom, sweating from running and panting. Anzu and Honda stood up when they saw him.

"Jonouchi, what is it?" Anzu asked.

"It's Yūgi. I just saw him... He's fighting with Hajime Nakamura!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"What?!" Honda and Anzu shouted.

Jonouchi tells them to follow him and they ran out of the classroom. They soon stopped at a large crowd of people surrounding Yūgi's locker.

"We have to get him out of there." Anzu cried.

She covered her mouth with one hand and a few tears fell from her eyes. However, a girl in front of Anzu turned around, puts her hands on her hips.

"He's getting what he deserves!"

"What?!" Jonouchi said.

"Sheesh! I though you and Yūgi were best friends, Jonouchi. Why would you want to pull Hajime out of there?" she asked.

Jonouchi blinked and looked as though he was trying to answer a really hard math question.

"Why would we want to pull Hajime out of the fight? He's probably beating the hell out of Yūgi!"

The girl stepped aside, "Take another look."

Anzu shoved her way through the crowd and gasped in horror once she reached the middle of the attention. Yūgi stood with his hands in tight fists and covered in blood. Apparently, Hajime still wanted more than just a bloody nose, because he ran directly at Yūgi. Without much effort, he dodged Hajime's attack then turned just in time to hit him under his chin.

"Yūgi!" Anzu cried.

Atemu turned to look at who called for Yūgi. He sees it was Anzu.

_'Shit, it's Anzu-chan! If Yūgi gets his chance, he might try to stop me from my fun.'_ Atemu thought.

"What are you doing?" Anzu questioned.

_"Atemu, we're scaring Anzu..." Yugi cried._

_"Relax, Yūgi. I've promised not to hurt her or do anything with her, remember? And you promised me I would have my fun." Atemu replied._

_Yūgi sighed, "Yeah, I know I did."_

Hajime swung his fist again and Atemu dodged it. With his fist still forward, Atemu quickly hits him in the gut with a knee and hits the back of Hajime's head with sharp elbow. Hajime fell to the ground unconscious as Atemu stood tall.

_'I wish I could just finish this bastard off, but I can't risk Yugi's life become a living hell.'_ Atem thought, _'Damn it, why do I have to be so fucking soft?'_

Atemu goes on one knee, grabs Hajime's hair and warns, "Remember this, Hajime: I don't want to see you or your gang in this hallway or anywhere else again! If I do... I promise the next one will be quick and painless for you and your friends..."

Then he slams his face on the floor. The crowd of students were in stunned silence from how Yūgi could do that. He stands and moves one of his bangs out of his eyes. Anzu, however, could not believe this was really Yūgi as he still stood over his downed opponents.

"Yūgi...?" Anzu called.

Atemu turns to Anzu with the same eyes she fell fear of. She opened her eyes wide in fear and shock.

_'Those are the same bloodthirsty eyes...!'_ Anzu thought.

_"Atemu... Whatever it is you're thinking, please don't! Don't put Anzu into this..." Yūgi begged._

_Atemu only sighs, "I'm sorry, Yūgi..."_

Yūgi, in control of Atemu, gave a sinister grin to Anzu, giving her a scare, and runs towards her. She thought of something horrible of what he was going to do as she closed her eyes, but what he really did was run past her and left the hallway. Anzu opens her eyes to see Yūgi has left.

"Holy shit, he's fast." Jonouchi said surprised, "How the hell did Yūgi fight like that?"

"Jonouchi!" Anzu scolded, "Don't give credit to Yūgi! That was awful and not to mention completely against school rules."

"Sorry. I was just surprised. I was thinking why couldn't have he done this before."

"You shouldn't think that. Yūgi's not a violent person and you know it."

"We know that, Anzu." Honda said.

The brunette looked down the hallway where Yūgi ran.

_'Yūgi... what happened to you...? This isn't like you at all...'_ Anzu thought.

With Yūgi, he still runs down the hallway and out of the school building. Past the gates, Yūgi looks back at the school and continues to run off. About an hour later, Yūgi is panting inside an alley as he sat down on the dirt floor. He sighs and closed his eyes as Yūgi and Atemu had a conversation.

_"What in the world was that?! Why did you make my body ran out of the school!? I could get into huge trouble for this! And not only that, that fight is going to set on my permanent record! Oh, God... What's my grandpa gonna say when he hears about this?" Yūgi whimpered._

_"Yūgi, I had no choice. I mean, come on, those people don't even appreciate you for what you did to that bastard." Atemu said._

_"I did nothing! You're the one who took control of my body and beat up Hajime!"_

_"And I did you a fucking favor, boy! I looked into your memories of what that bastard did to you in the past and I had enough of people like him taking advantage of you. But when you said for me not to fight him, I helped you stand up to him. But when one of his monkeys tried to hold me, he crossed the line. Now that I did that, this little bitch fit is how you pay me back?"_

_"I just wanted to get it over with, Atemu! I didn't want hurt anybody."_

_"Hmph. Like those words are true. You've been wanting vengeance against him since day one and you know it."_

_"Why would I ever?"_

_"Here's the truth, when I looked into the eyes of Hajime, I felt a presence of hate and vengeance being fulfilled. And do you know where it was?" Atemu asked, making Yūgi confused, "It's you, my friend... You felt as if the world has been lifted off your shoulders."_

_Yūgi felt scared of this, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."_

_"Face it, Yūgi, you are tired of these people mocking you and taking advantage of you because of your kindness. You're too soft..."_

_Unfortunately, Atemu was right. Yūgi is too soft for some people to actually respect him as a friend. He looked down in sadness from the Pharaoh's words._

_"It doesn't matter anyway... The only thing you did worse is, that you made Anzu think I was some kind of bloodthirsty monster."_

_"Anzu-chan this, Anzu-chan that... What is so damn important about that vixen?"_

_"What did I say about calling her that, Atemu?!"_

_"Yūgi, can't you see she's holding you back? Can't you see your friends are holding you back?"_

_"Those guys are my friends, Atemu! Neither you or anyone else can say a damn thing about it! And I don't care if Anzu's holding me back for anything. I care about her! Whether you like it or not, I love her..."_

_Yūgi stopped when he just said that as he surprised Atemu as well. The Pharaoh, however, was disappointed of Yūgi's path is being reversed._

_'Looks like this is going to be tougher than I thought. Yūgi has fallen into the cerulean eyes that brunette... I can't deal with her as long as Yūgi's still affectionate of her...' Atemu thought. 'Unless I do something about her...'_

_"I see... So you've fallen in love with Anzu-chan since you started being friends with her, even before I was complete." Atemu said._

_"Yeah..." Yūgi nodded._

_"You know what?" Atemu said, getting Yūgi's attention, "I think it's time that you learn some lessons in the high life."_

_"What are you going to do, make me jump from one building to another?"_

_When he said that, Atemu raised a brow and cracked a smirk on his face and Yūgi knew what he was thinking now._

_"Oh, no..."_

Later, Yūgi's body is at the top of a six-story building and the other side was close to the same height, but the distance was only 25 feet away. Yūgi looks down at the building and sees the alley that is very deep down. He really didn't think Atemu was actually going to make him do this.

"Are you freaking insane?" Yūgi said, scared.

_"Not really. I've had worse." Atemu replied, "Besides, Yūgi, this was your idea."_

"I was joking!"

_"Hm. Well, you could told me that. Besides, this will give the extra boost you need in your self-esteem."_

"Hey, I have self-esteem."

_"Yes, but you don't really do so much."_

Yūgi rolls his eyes, "This is just crazy, Atemu, and you know it. I can't go through this."

_"Yūgi, for once in your life, stop acting like a child and do something exciting for yourself. Aren't you as well tired of living the life you always been in."_

The teen thought the Pharaoh was right about that. He has been living the same things over and over again in his life. So he nodded and walked back. He stops at his steps and turns around that he is far from the edge. He takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out. He steadies himself and starts running as fast as he can to jump at the other building. Once at the edge, Yūgi leaps off as and is high in midair. In his head, he thinks he wasn't gonna make it. Although, Atemu did something to help him. As Yūgi was halfway in the air, Atemu used his dark magic to help his host get to the top of the building. Outside of his mind, his feet lands on the edge and he rolls as he lost his balance and soon stops.

He felt pain in his body and is panting heavily from that. Yūgi's heart was beating faster than a little bird's heart from the fear of jumping from one building to another. However, a small smile appeared on his face as he found it... thrilling and exciting. He then starts to laugh as the thrill was still in his heart. For Atemu, he sees that Yūgi was actually happy in his life as he has a grin upon his face. It seems that his plan has taken its course of helping Yūgi into a whole new path.

* * *

_**Looks like Yūgi's falling in Atemu's plan... Can he overcome it?**_

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to find out more about Dark Atemu.**

**See ya!**


	3. The Aftermath of Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is used and mentioned here of the chapter. Just enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

_**Last time on Dark Atemu...**_

The teen thought the Pharaoh was right about that. He has been living the same things over and over again in his life. So he nodded and walked back. He stops at his steps and turns around that he is far from the edge. He takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out. He steadies himself and starts running as fast as he can to jump at the other building. Once at the edge, Yūgi leaps off as and is high in midair. In his head, he thinks he wasn't gonna make it. Although, Atemu did something to help him. As Yūgi was halfway in the air, Atemu used his dark magic to help his host get to the top of the building. Outside of his mind, his feet lands on the edge and he rolls as he lost his balance and soon stops.

He felt pain in his body and is panting heavily from that. Yūgi's heart was beating faster than a little bird's heart from the fear of jumping from one building to another. However, a small smile appeared on his face as he found it... thrilling and exciting. He then starts to laugh as the thrill was still in his heart. For Atemu, he sees that Yūgi was actually happy in his life as he has a grin upon his face. It seems that his plan has taken its course of helping Yūgi into a whole new path.

**_Yūgi is soon falling in the line of sin..._**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts/Reading/Quote'_  
• _"Spirit Speech within Host"_  
• _In Host's Body_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Aftermath of Hell**_

At night, Yūgi is running and panting heavily as he is in a rush of getting back home and is afraid of what his grandfather might say. Not just of why he stayed late, but also what happened at school. After running so far, he sees up ahead of his home. He starts to slow down as he got closer to the game shop/house. He thinks of the consequences he will take. He knows he has to go in there and take it like a man. He unlocks the door, opens it, and turns on the lights. He slowly walks in the building and takes his backpack off.

"Grandpa... I'm home." Yūgi called, "Listen, I know you're angry right now of me being late and for what happened at school, but I can explain everything. Well, I'm not sure if I can... But I swear, I don't know what came over me..."

He stopped and sees a sticky note at the stand.

He picks it up and reads, "_'Yūgi, if you noticed I'm gone, I went to the museum for a special event happening at the Egyptian exhibit. I know what happened at school. You and I will have a talk tomorrow in the morning. Grandpa.'_ Great. I am in deep crap."

Atemu appears nears Yūgi, but transparent, _"Hmph. It seems that you have a problem with your grandfather, Yūgi."_

"Well, of course I have a problem with him, Atemu. Because you're the one who started that fight, after I specifically told you not to do so!"

_"Again, you start bitching of what's happening now, Yūgi. Can't you for once be a man and handle this?"_

"Shut the hell up! I'm already in trouble enough as it is." he covers his face in frustration, "Damn it... I've had enough of this. I'm just going to my room, listen to my music while trying to sleep, and just hope this was all a dream."

Yūgi walks up the stairs as Atemu watched him and disappeared. Yūgi enters his room and sees Atemu sitting on his bed. He nearly yelped in surprise.

"What the hell, man? Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Atemu answers, _"If that's what you want to happen, then no. I don't think it's in my intentions to kill my host. You do know what happens when the host dies, right, Yūgi?"_

Yūgi felted a little chill from Atemu's answer, but nods, "Y-Yeah... Anything that lives in the host dies as well..."

_"Exactly. So don't even try to get rid of me, boy. You and I are one; there's nothing you can do to change it."_

"Hmph. Maybe not... but at least I can fight..."

Atemu gave a small smirk to him, _'This kid is pretty strong... Then again, he is the incarnation __successor of myself.'_

Yūgi notices the smirk on the spirit's face, "What are you smiling at, Atemu?"

_"Oh, nothing..."_

"Just get off my bed."

Atemu gave a smirk again and stood up from the bed. Yūgi sat down, takes his MP3 player, puts on his earphones, and starts listening to his music. The song he was listening to was _Evil Angel_ by _Breaking Benjamin_. He closed his eyes to imagine the meaning of the song. Atemu only watched with narrow eyes. Yūgi began to hum the lyrics of the song as he starts lying down on his bed. For Atemu, even though he has no concerns of the world today, he wants to know how it works anyway.

_"What are you listening to, Yūgi?"_ Atemu asked.

Yūgi took his earphones off and answers, "It's called '_Music_,' in case you haven't heard of it."

_"I know what music is, boy. Don't try to undermine me."_

"Yeah, well, you haven't listen to music like this."

He unplugs the earphones from MP3 and Atemu could hear the lyrics from it.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_

_I have the answer spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside me_

_No, don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here alone..._

_"My word... What kind of voice is that?"_ Atemu asked in surprise.

"That would be Breaking Benjamin." Yūgi answered, "Best band by far in Japan. Well... that's just me. Heh."

_"His voice is remarkable. I've never hear such a thing in my home."_

"That's a surprise."

_"Quiet..."_

Even Atemu tries to follow the sounds of the song as he closed his eyes and imagined it like Yūgi.

_Put me to sleep, evil angel_

_Open your wings, evil angel_

_Oh!_

That scream took Atemu out of his mind and back to "reality". He didn't see that part coming as Yūgi gave a chuckle.

_"You smile at this?"_ Atemu snarled.

"Hey, you can't take a joke, can you?" Yūgi replied.

Atemu only gave a grunt and disappeared into Yūgi's puzzle. The young teen plugs his earphones back into the device and lies on his bed while listening to it. He slowly closed his eyes and starts to fall asleep. Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Atemu could even hear the song playing while sitting on his throne in his room. He gave a smirk as he actually enjoyed it.

_"I'll admit... This type music does fit me..." Atemu stated, "It reminds me of... me. I guess I'm what you can call an 'Evil Angel'." he smirked._

The following morning, Yūgi was already in his school, sitting down on his desk as many students stayed away from him. They all know what happened yesterday when "Yūgi" unleashed his true colors against the school's own biggest bully and his group. It's said that after that fight, they never came here again. Half of the male students talked about how Yūgi stood greatly over him, most nerds and geeks even envy that he did what no kid could ever do, most of the girls even talked about him being the new bad boy and some even giggled of wanting to be his girlfriend and how adorable he looks. The others... not really good about him. They've been talking gossip and rumors of Yūgi past of "doing this before and forgetting about it," or "wanting to fight again since elementary school." All the rumors were bullshit. Some did believe them and some don't.

Yūgi's friends, however, have known him more than anyone else. Especially Anzu. She knew that Yūgi was never the type of person to fight or get into one. Yet, to her, there was something different about him when she saw the blood-filled eyes of "Yūgi" when he stood in the classroom and after the fight. Anzu sits far from Yūgi behind him at the very last desk as he sits in the very middle of the classroom. She is still concerned of what happened yesterday.

_'What's happening to you, Yūgi? That was not you at all... It's like as if you were someone else.'_ Anzu thought.

Yūgi looks at his puzzle with a bored look as his pupils were empty as he has another conversation with his altered ego spirit.

_"This is just great, Atemu. Everyone at school is now scared of me for what you did yesterday." Yūgi said._

_"Technically to them, Yūgi, they believe it was you that did all that. I had nothing to do with this." Atemu replied._

_"Of course you had something to with this, Atemu! You took control of my body and started a fight! No one around here won't even look at me in the eye, considering that they think I might do something bad to them."_

_"Well, at least they now know when to respect you every single time... Be happy that you get to rule something of this place... Now no student will disrespect you, no teachers will rule over you, and __especially your friends will know not to get in your way."_

_"I want none of that! Goddamn it, Atemu, how can you do this to me!"_

_"Yūgi! I gave you want you wanted for your pathetic wish and now it's time for me to do my part of the deal."_

_"What deal?!"_

_"Hmph... You really haven't read it quite well, have you, boy?"_

_"Read what?"  
_

_"The inscription of the box. It is said that one who solves me also..."_

_Yūgi's eyes widen and finished Atemu's sentence, "...receives your dark knowledge and power."_

_"Exactly, my successor... You are the next to receive my ruling, my power, my knowledge, and more importantly, my hatred..."_

_"No...! No, there's no way I'm going to do that. Not from you, Atemu! You know what? I've had enough of this... I'm going to get rid this Millennium Puzzle once and for all. I've never should have complete it..."_

_"Are you sure you want to do that, boy?"_

_Yūgi looked up, but only to see Atemu has disappeared. He looked all around to see where he could be at. From behind, Atemu grabbed the puzzle chain and wraps it around Yūgi's neck as he starts choking him viciously._

_"Gah! A-A-Atemu...! W-What a-are you...?!" Yūgi choked._

_"Yūgi... You truly are a fool. You really think it's that easy? Getting rid of the puzzle along with me? It's already too late for that, my friend... You are now under my control, boy!"_

_Atemu lets go of Yūgi's puzzle and he coughs violently from the hold. He grabs his throat in pain as Atemu walked over him._

_"And since you're under my control, kid, you have to do everything I say when I say it. That means no more of this nice guy bullshit, no more kindness, no more trying to become friends with anyone. Especially being there for your 'friends' including that __vixen, Anzu-chan..."_

_Yūgi turned furious and tackled Atemu down on his back. He grabbed Atemu by the collar and hits his face with a left fist with wrath and anger. Atemu slowly turned to Yūgi's furious face with blood running from his right corner lip as he looks in the eyes of hatred and lust for pain from Yūgi._

_"Don't you ever, EVER, bring Anzu into this, you son of a bitch!" Yūgi shouted, "You know what? I don't give a damn what everyone says about me anymore! If they want to talk bad about me, I won't fucking care! My friends, my grandfather and my Anzu are what's really important to me! Neither you or any fucker around here can do a damn thing about it... So stay the hell away from them. You got it?"_

_Atemu only lied in silent for a moment and soon replied, "Does this answer your question, Yūgi?"_

_Then he spits blood right on Yūgi's cheek, only making him furious and receiving another left fist to the face._

_"Stay the fuck out of my life!"_

_Then Yūgi gets off Atemu and walk away from him. For Atemu, he slowly starts to stand on his hands and knees as blood was still running from his mouth. He sighed deeply and speaks to Yūgi again._

_"Yūgi..." Atemu called, getting his attention, "I see you've dominated me in this battle. You've won this time. All right, I'll agree to your orders. I'll stay out of your way, your friends, grandfather, and Anzu-chan... but the next time you are in trouble of anything at all, I will handle it myself. Can we at least agree on that? You did say that you won't care what anyone says about you anymore, right? So why don't you let me take care of that?"_

_Yūgi knew he was right. So he agreed, "All right, Atemu. I'll let you have your way. You let me have mine."_

_He spits blood on the floor, "Fine..."_

_With that, Yūgi nods and turns to walk away. However..._

_"Oh, and Yūgi..."_

_Atemu caught Yūgi's attention, quickly sprints towards him and strikes him right in the abdomen, giving him great pain as his pupils shrunk and he violently coughed up blood from his mouth. Yūgi felt as if Atemu's fist just went right through his body as he couldn't speak from the pain. The young teen fell to his knees as he gripped his his stomach in agony and Atemu stood over him with motionless eyes._

_"...Never punch me in the face again. Do so and there will be more than just a fist in your body."_

_Yūgi coughed up blood again as he still felt the pain in his body..._

He returns back to his world as his motionless eyes returned to normal. He slowly looked up to see the clock first as it was already past fifteen minutes of the class. He slowly looks back down to his Millennium Puzzle and immediately fells the same pain from Atemu's fist as he shouts in pain. All the students jumped off their desks in surprise from Yūgi's cry of pain. His friends were concerned of what was going on.

"Is he okay?" a male student inquired.

Yūgi's cries of pain soon stops as he looks up to see nothing but the blur of many students that looked to him with fear and suspense. He looks back to see a blur of Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu. Looking back up front, he sees his teacher, Mr. Saito, still fearing of what might happen next. Slowly, Yūgi looks back to his puzzle, felt his throat strain itself, and violently coughs blood on to the table, making his classmates scream and shout in shock and fear from seeing that.

"What the hell was that?!" another male student shouted.

"I think he's possessed!" a female teen proclaimed.

Yūgi's body started shaking with fear as he looked to his shaking hands. By then, his eyes turned motionless, he fell forward to the small blood pool head-first hard and falls off his desk as the rest of the students yelped in surprise. His friends ran to his unconscious body as Anzu tears cornered in her eyes and she cried his name.

"Yūgi! Yūgi, wake up, please!" Anzu cried.

"Yūgi, can you hear me, buddy?!" Jonouchi shouted, "C'mon, man, wake up!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Honda yelled.

Yūgi couldn't hear a thing as he looked like he was in a coma. In his subconscious mind, he lays on the ground of a dark room as his pupils were gone and blood falls from his mouth as Atemu stands over him with crossed arms and has a scowl on his face.

_"Very pathetic, Yūgi Mutou... You think you're the one with the power to control me... I'm the one that has the true power to rule over you, but you're just a kid, so I'll let you go this time. You're still the person that will inherit my dark power of all. You will be done with all this pathetic life. You will live a better one..."_

* * *

**It seems that Atemu will stop at nothing to have Yūgi in his grasp of the sin with lust of greed, envy, wrath, and power...**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to find out more of Dark Atemu.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
